Tales of Raikim
by Kelland
Summary: 20 One-shots/drabbles about Raikim and all of it's awesomeness! FINAL installment is up! *sniff*
1. The Scent of Love

**Hello, Xiaolin Fans! This is just my tribute to Raikim and all of the people who love them as much as I do! And for anyone who cares about my other fic, Xiaolin Chronicles, episode 1 will be up very soon! Anyway, Enjoy! **

* * *

It was late, so the dragon of wind took special care to sneak into the common room, quietly slipping behind his dividing curtain. He was greeted by a not so happy looking surprise of his girlfriend.

"Where have you been?" Kimiko sat on his mat, arms crossed, her PDA resting on her knees. Her face was twisted in an angry glare.

He held his hands up in defense, the golden tiger claws strapped to his hand didn't make him look any less innocent. "I just went for a walk, I swear."

"Doesn't explain the perfume I smell." Kimiko's deduction skills are stellar, even at 2 in the morning.

He grinned sheepishly, pulling a blue cashmere sweater out of his jacket pocket. Or rather, the blue Cashmere sweater Kimiko had left back in Japan. "I heard you telling your dad over the phone how you wanted him to send it to you."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And I… really like the way it smells…" He awkwardly handed her the sweater, slipping out of him cubicle to avoid further embarrassment. She ran out after him.

Ten minutes later he returned to his room, alone, a dazed look on his face and lip gloss all over his cheeks.


	2. Take Me Away

**Hello once again, Xiaolin fans! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews, favourites and follows! You guys make it worth it for me to keep writing every day. Please enjoy! n_n**

* * *

Kimiko had decided it was high time she put down her PDA, stop the rigorous training and chores and go and do something for herself. Her only idea had been a walk in the nearby forest, the only relatively enjoyable activity in a hundred mile radius.

The woods were so large she was sure there was no way she was going to run into anyone else. But lo and behold, walking into an open clearing, she was met with the familiar backside of the dragon of wind.

"Rai, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying not to sound so annoyed.

He turns around, looking rather surprised to see her as well. "I could ask the you same question."

"I'm just going for a walk."

He scoffs, running a hand through his hair. "I remember when I used to go for walks… oh, what a sad time…"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Then how did you get here?"

"I flew."

Kimiko walks up to him, so at least she doesn't have to yell. "You flew?"

"Yea, how else does a wind god get around these days?"

"Really, a wind go—" Her words turn into a startled yelp as he lunges at her, plucking her off the ground bridal style. Before she can even protest, he takes off, flying through the underbrush of the trees and into open air at rocket speed.

She held her hands up to her face, just a little bit startled.

"Kimiko…" He whispers to her. "Just take a look…"

Reluctant at first, she lowers her clasped hands to look at the forest. She had been on planes and in high rise buildings, she rode Dojo almost every day, but this experience was completely different. From her view, she felt higher than the setting sun, looking down at the beauty of the valley with wide eyes…

After only a moment Raimundo just had to make a smart aleck comment. "Geez, Kimi, you have to lay off the doughnuts girl, you're getting _heavy_,"

She kissed him on the cheek. "Just take me home, _wind god_…"


	3. Hot n' Cold

First, he had told her to meet him in the rock garden. He said he wanted to tell her something important. He never showed up.

Then, after receiving a nice slap to the face, he politely asked her to meet him in the meditation hall. He still needed to deliver his message of utter importance. She waited for an hour.

The next time she saw him, after giving him a swift kick to the groin, he begged her to meet him at the koi pond, just for five minutes. Ever so reluctantly, she agreed. And so here she was, waiting for the boy that was destined never to show. Tired of his charade, she stormed back to her room.

Above the Koi pond, on the roof of the temple, he sat in a puddle of pity and self-loathing. A small handful of flowers lay strewn beside him. He kept blowing his chances, and he knew it.


	4. Sunset

**Hello once again! Thank you kartoonfreek, VanillaStratos, AliceXS and I'mInspiredByYou for reviewing! I love knowing that other people are enjoying what I do. I also should have maybe mentioned that (although I should have put them in an order) some may take place pre-relationship, just so no one gets confused. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

"So you're telling me you come here all the time?" Kimiko asks, swinging her legs over the side of the temple roof leisurely. It had been his idea to go up there and hang out, and at it happens, she was really enjoying his hiding place.

"Yea…" He keeps his eyes trained on the sunset, not wanting to meet her sapphire gaze. He fidgets around a bit, finally deciding to rest his arm around her shoulder. It had been a windless day, but oddly enough, a gentle breeze came to pass.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't put my arm around my girlfriend?" He sounds even unsure of his own words, the gentle breeze starting to pick up.

She doesn't respond, just leans into his shoulder, keeping her eyes on the horizon.

The wind abruptly stops.


	5. Anything

**Hello once again! Big thanks to VanillaStratos, Kartoonfreek, TheXGrayXLady, I'mInspiredByYou, AliceXS and everyone else who have followed and favourited! I can never thank you guys enough for supporting my story! I do realize that the Sands of Time isn't readily available to the monks, since last we ever knew it's somewhere in the future. But I had the idea and... yea just read and enjoy!**

* * *

_RIIIIP! _ "Damn it! That was my favourite top!" Kimiko sighs, one half of a t-shirt in her hand, the other stuck underneath her trunk.

Raimundo finishes folding a pair of Capri shorts, placing them on the pile next to him. "And clothing organization day was going so well." He gets to his feet. "I can fix it, I'll be right back."

A minute later, he returned in her doorframe, the Sands of time balanced in his hand.

"Rai, you can't go back in time. You could upset the time line and cause some kind of chain reaction that could change the universe." The dragon of fire says matter of-factly, tossing her torn shirt back into the corner of her room.

He shrugs. "Anything for you." And with a lopsided grin he's disappeared back in time.


	6. Last Night

**Hi guys! Thanks for all of your support from the last chapter, I love getting reviews from such enthusiastic people! To adress AliceXS' question, of course I have a confession chapter! I was going to save it for the end, but if you guys want to see it sooner, it's up to all of you!**

* * *

Kimiko jumps into consciousness, her head was pounding uncontrollably… her stomach was doing back flips inside her, she wanted to puke but she couldn't bring herself to move.

Slowly cracking one eye open, the sliver of sunlight steaming through the cubicle curtain almost blinded her. Ignoring her instincts to close her eyes and go back to sleep, Kimiko tries sticking a leg out underneath her to get up. He ankle wobbles, and she already knows it's no use to try.

Kimiko Tohomiko, Xiaolin dragon of fire, left completely defenseless by… whatever happened last night. She remembered yesterday had been Keiko's birthday… she and Rai had gone, just for a couple minutes to wish her happy birthday, and then…and then… her mind was blank.

"How are you doing, party girl?" Raimundo, thankfully, only pokes his head through the curtain, leaving the cubicle dim. He held his hand up against his neck in a really awkward position, but it's not enough to cover the telltale spots on his skin.

His mouth slides into a smug grin. "I hope you have a turtle neck somewhere in that closet of yours…"


	7. Paralyzer

**Hi everybody! Big thanks to all for keeping with this thus far! This one is quite short, so I'm planning on posting another one later today n_n**

As the Shoku Warrior, losing a sparring match was pretty embarrassing. Losing two, ouch. Three, what was wrong with him? Four…

"Rai, are you feeling okay?" Kimiko sat down on the step next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Gracing him with her wintry blue gaze, he was having a hard time tearing his eyes away from hers…

Oh yea... That's why...


	8. The Ex List

**Alright! Double update! WHOO!**

* * *

"Adelaide, Albertina, Anabella… How long is this list?" Kimiko's expression grows more and more annoyed as she scrolls down the list he had typed on her PDA. It seemed almost endless…

"I don't know, I have a lot of exes I guess." Raimundo is already regretting giving her that list. He had told her for their one month anniversary (On the grounds he had forgotten it), he would give her anything she wanted. After reasoning with her that he wouldn't be able to get her a 36 karat necklace without robbing a store, she had asked him for a list of his exes.

"You know, most of those relationships never really meant anything to me. So you could cut that list in half at least."

"Oh, really? So what kind of relationship is this one?"

He slapped his forehead. "No! I mean, come on, Kimiko! Don't do this to me!"

She ignores his pleas. "Well how the hell am I supposed to know if—"

He suddenly grabs her shoulders, interrupting her with a desperate kiss.

After about a minute or so, Kimiko finds the energy to pry herself away. "You're off the hook, _this time_…" she mumbles.


	9. Therapy for Dragons

**Hi everybody! This would be a perfect example of at pre-relationship short, just make it clear. This is a comparatively long one, but I hope you all will enjoy it!**

* * *

"I'm going to kill you, Raimundo!" Kimiko fights against Clay's burly headlock, struggling to regain her freedom and end the life of a certain dragon of wind. She scratched at Clay's arms, steam literally rising off of her skin.

The cowboy tossed her into a kitchen chair, grabbing her arms as she kicked the table legs in frustration. "Kimiko, stop strugglin' and I can let you go!"

After at least a minute, Kimiko gave up her pointless fight, almost completely spent. "Okay, okay. I'm fine now. I won't fight anymore…"

Clay releases her, backing away slowly, just in case she decided to return to her rampage. But she stayed cool, even when the dragon of wind (not looking so happy himself), walks into the kitchen and takes the seat across from her.

They both exchange glares, neither party happy with the other. They had been fighting constantly for almost a week, and now it was getting to the point where it was hurting their efforts as a team.

"Alright, children." Dojo slithers onto the table top, tiny- doctor-like specs perched on his nose. "Dr. Dojo is in the house. Now, what seems to be the problem, Kimiko?"

"He's always trying to protect me! I'm never allowed to—" She immediately screams right at her fellow dragon, rather than at their therapist.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to protect you if you could stay out of trouble!" He yells back at her, wringing his hands on the table.

"I am! You never let me have a showdown! Even that time we were fighting _fire_ monsters!"

"None of us could have handled those on our own!"

"You would never know because you never let me try!"

"I never let you try because I'm-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" The two warriors are a mere inches apart by the time Dojo jumps into the line of fire. He carefully pushes back each of their faces, shooing them back into their seats. "Okay, obviously talking about your feelings isn't going to work. Let's try a therapeutic exercise, shall we?"

The small dragon holds up a piece of paper and two pens, giving one to each. "So you two just write down your feelings on this sheet, slide it over to the other, and we'll take it from there." He gives the paper to Kimiko. "And no talking." He adds in, actually scared to witness another yelling match.

Kimiko looks down at the blank sheet before her, then back up at Raimundo. With an angry expression, she scribbles something down and slides the sheet over to him.

_Conceited jerk. _He reads, his face expressionless as he writes a response and sends it back.

_Self-absorbed brat. _

She quick to reply with_: Idiotic pretty boy_.

_Hot headed feminist._

_Clueless wretch._

Raimundo frowned at her words, bringing his pen to the surface of the paper to reciprocate with words just as hateful. Once he's done his one-liner, he finds that he wrote quite the opposite. He stared at the sheet, not really wanting to send it back and have her read it. He begins to scratch it out, preparing to write something else.

"That's cheating!" Kimiko breaks the no talking rule, lunging across the table at the paper. After a quick struggle, the sheet tears in right down the middle.

The dragon of wind abruptly gets to his feet, pocketing his half of the paper and rushing from the room without a backing glance.

Kimiko looked down at her half of the paper, only part of Raimundo's answer on her side. She stared at the sheet, trying to figure out what he could possibly mean.

She ran her hand over his word: _beautiful_


	10. Evil Robots

"HIYA!"

The two warriors jumped at each other, weapons clashing in a battle for superiority. Each bared a staff, each fully prepared to hack off the other's head if necessary.

With skill and precision, Raimundo swiped at Kimiko's legs. In turn, the dragon of fire dives into a back flip, landing on her hands and bringing her weapon up to hit her opponent on the jaw, sending his skidding backwards.

With a groan Raimundo tosses his staff aside, sitting up and trying to assess his mouth for any missing teeth. "Ah… " His jaw seems to crack back into place. "Kimi, can't the face be off limits here? I still want to look presentable when I fight evil."

Kimiko chuckles, shaking her head at her boyfriend. "I wouldn't hold back on Chase Young, and he's gorgeous, so it ain't happening with you."

The Shoku warrior groans, lying onto his back once again. "Well then I'm done for today. Let's take a break."

She's not ready to stop yet. "Come on, you big baby."

He stays silent to her taunt, staring at the sky for a moment. "Remember when the Chameleon bot pretended to be you?"

"Don't remind me. And stop changing the subject!"

Her demand is ignored. "Well it may have been evil, and may have been acting, but I bet it would have taken a break with me."

"Are you done yet?"

"But on the other hand, it was super annoying."

"It was me!"

"My point exactly."

"RAIMUNDO!"


	11. Lemons and Limes

**Hi everybody! In Canada Thanksgiving is in October, but for anyone celebrating it today, Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

"That one looks like kindof like a camel." Raimundo lifted his arm from the soft grass and points at the sky, tracing the shape of the animal in mid-air.

"If you tilt your head to the left, it looks like a Camel eating a lemon." Kimiko laughs, grabbing his airborne hand and guiding it into the new outline.

"No way, that's a camel eating a lime if I ever saw one."

"It's the same shape!"

"It's got more of a lime colour."

"It's all the same colour."

"Right, the colour green."

She lowered her hand back into the meadow. "You're such an idiot."

Raimundo stays silent, following her lead and bringing his hand to the ground; accidentally laying it on hers. He whips it away just as quickly, placing it on his chest.

She reaches over and grabs his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "But I love you for it."


	12. Still Breathing

"Ow…" He couldn't even move without feeling the piercing pain coming from his stomach. It may have had something to do with the lovely spear sticking out of his midsection.

"Don't move!" Kimiko begged, her face written over with worry.

The temple didn't really have an infirmary, so a blanket in the courtyard, open to all prying eyes, would have to do. Around the four dragons, monks ran this way and that, gathering the supplies needed to save the Shoku Warrior.

"Relax, I'm fine." He chokes out, trying to pull off an easy-going grin. It's not very effective.

"Raimundo, that is a lie. I think we can all clearly see you are not alright." Omi says, his expression very serious.

Clay tries to go along with Raimundo's lighthearted bit. "He'll be fine, we'll get him patched up and fighting evil in no time."

"I can see the light!" The speared dragon whispers, reaching out into open space, slitting his eyes.

Kimiko wanted to slap him. "Stop it! Stop doing that! I won't let you die!" She grabbed his hand, holding it to her face.

He grinned at her, loving the attention he was getting. "It's going to take a lot more than a spear to keep me from you…"

Clay clears his throat.

"Oh and those guys, too."


	13. Day's End

**Hi everybody! I didn't have so much time to write this since I'm on internet probation (What my parents don't know won't hurt them), but I hope you will all enjoy this anyway! **

* * *

In the mountainside overlooking the temple, watching the sun set over the green horizon, neither could remember a happier day. She snuggled into his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist.

It was the end of a perfect day, the ending credits to a romantic comedy almost rolling past their line of vision.

In this silent, flawless moment, not a word needed to be said to communicate their feelings. The stunning moment was destined to end at some point, but there was no need to rush. Ever after the sun was hidden beneath the edge of the earth, and darkness descended on the two dragons.

He kissed her cheek gently, and they went back to just being with each other. The pair never wanted the moment to end…

Dojo ascends up the mountainside, hovering at their platform on the large hill. Clay and Omi are atop his back, ready and waiting to form the team and get moving. "Kids! Personal time is up, we have a red hot Wu on the line!"

…but in the life of a Xiaolin dragon, perfect never lasted forever.


	14. Cold Sore

"Morning, Rai."

"...egh."

Not at all perturbed by Raimundo's not-so-surprisingly tired morning mood, Kimiko bounces around the kitchen, that morning being her turn to prep breakfast. Balancing nine eggs in one hand and a plate stacked high with pancakes in the other, she makes a beeline to the table.

"Do you know when Omi and Clay will be- OH MY GOSH!" The entire spread flies out of her hands, splattering on the ground. Looking panicked, she covers her mouth with her clasped hands and just stares at him.

Sighing, Raimundo gives her a quizzical look. He gets up and steps around her, crouching down to pick up the pieces of the broken plate. "Kim, you okay?"

She turns around and points at his face, more particularly, his lip. "Cold sore..."

Raimundo snorts, taking the shards of the porcelain plate to the garbage can. "So what? Have you looked in a mirror this morning?"

"WHAT!" Hands fly to her pockets to pull out the emergency compact. "No!"

"Relax," He walks up to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Now we've got matching accessories for those his and hers sweaters."

"Rai!" She smacked his shoulder. "Seriously, what are people going to think when they see us?"

He hung his head, clearly exasperated with his girlfriend. "They're going to think I got to make out with a super hot girl. Which I did, so I'm not seeing a problem."

She pushes his arm away, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, what are we supposed to say...?"

Just as she spoke, Clay walks into the kitchen, whistling as he went. Seeing Raimundo and Kimiko, his face instantly spreads into a grin. "You guys sure took long enough to figure things out."


	15. Admit It

"Hey Kim, you know what you've never told me?"

Keeping her eyes on the screen of her PDA, Kimiko isn't in the mood to talk. "What?"

"How hot you think I am."

She bit her tongue in concentration, only half trained on the conversation. "Maybe I don't..."

You know you find me attractive, just admit it." He waved his hand in front of her face, trying to distract her from her video game.

"Shut up or go away, your choice." Kimiko easily ignores him, keeping her eyes locked on her video game. But he was proving a very able distraction.

"C'mon, you know you can't resist me!"

She disregards his comments. "Or I can kill you, that works for me, too."

"Just admit it, and I'll go away. You know you—" She cuts him off with a completely unforeseen, but entirely zealous kiss; knocking the smug look right off his face.

She pushes his face away with her palm, turning back to her game. "Now get out of here before I throw you through the roof."


	16. Normality

Kimiko flexed her fingers, trying to get the feeling to return. Just like all the times before, there's no such luck. "Not as swollen as before, but I definitely tore something."

Raimundo sighed, resting his chin against the kitchen table. It had seemed like a reasonable enough place to bandage themselves up after their most recent battle. Someone would need to wipe the blood off the surface, though…

"You got lucky. He gestured towards the crutches leaned against the back of his chair. "What good is a guy with a broken leg?"

"How did going out to a movie turn into another almost fatal battle to the death?"

"Pft. 'Cause we're not normal." He leaned across the table and clutched her good hand. "But if this means being abnormal, then I'm cool with it."


	17. Our Story

**Hi everyone! Some of you may be wondering why this one is so lengthy, I'm not all that sure, I finished writing it and was scared to see how long it was! I'll make this chapter just a little contest, if anyone wants to participate. Can anyone tell me what movie they're watching? In the next chapter I'm going to be making up one of Raimundo's ex girlfriends (for reasons you'll just have to wait to read) so instead of me just constructing a girl, first person to guess correctly I'll PM, and they'll get the option to make a cameo appearance. Interested? Then read on!**

* * *

_"I could be fun, if you want. I could be pensive, uhh... smart, superstitious, brave? And I, uhh, I can be light on my feet. I could be whatever you want. You just tell me what you want, and I'm gonna be that for you."_

_"...You're dumb."_

_"I could be that."_

"Boo!" Raimundo throws popcorn at the television screen to further express his displeasure. "Overly cheesy statement, red card!"

Kimiko sighs, resting her palm on her hand as she leans on the armrest of the couch. "What happened to yellow card first?" Raimundo opens his mouth to answer, but she cuts him off. "No, you know what, don't answer that."

Reaching over the couch and grabbing the DVD case from the floor, Raimundo inspects the back a little more carefully. "Kimi, it doesn't say anything here about a zombie apocalypse."

"Did I say zombies? I meant romance. My bad."

"Liar!" He throws a handful of popcorn in her direction, but instead of retaliating like she would, Kimiko just brushes the kernels away. Great, not only was she forcing him to watch a silly movie, but she was feeling sentimental about it. Fun.

Worst part was, every scene was getting mushier than the next. Laugh, kiss and then they do something cute. Then the cycle would repeat, and Kimiko would sigh and coo and occasionally blow her nose at the ever so romantic antics of… whatever the names of the main characters were.

It may have only been about fifteen minutes but the dragon of wind was already fishing around the bottom of his popcorn bowl looking for strays. Resting his head against the back of the couch, maybe he could only hope to get some sleep.

But then, he heard that ever so glorious noise of yelling and conflict. Snapping his neck upwards he witnessed the two main characters arguing with each other. He crossed his fingers that maybe one would pull out a machine gun or at least throw a punch; he wasn't so lucky.

But he was a little bit curious. "I don't get it. If this is supposed to be a love story, why are they breaking up?"

Kimiko had her knees tucked under her chin, and feeling his eyes on her, straightens out. "Well, um, just look at how different they are."

"They looked like they got along pretty well to me…"

"No, I mean she's rich and has so many opportunities, while he's poor and is probably not going to go places. He just doesn't want to hold her back by them being together."

"Hm." Raimundo decides to do her opposite, bringing his legs up to cross them on the couch. "We always get along, and you're—"

"Different, Rai, we're friends. And this is a movie, we're real life."

He hesitates for a second. "Right."

Unsatisfied, but not enough to keep talking, the dragon of wind decides it's best to just keep him mouth shut and let Kimiko watch her movie. Maybe the director wasn't completely set on a target audience of females and couples, because eventually stuff actually did begin to blow up. He was pretty sure it was world war 2, but when you're watching with only one eye open it's hard to tell.

Looking over at Kimiko to complain again, he could see she was dabbing at her cheeks with a tissue. He can't help but slide down the couch to thumb away her tears. "Kim, what's the matter?"

Kimiko laughs, pushing his hand away. "This is just a sad part, calm down."

"Alright then, miss congeniality." He crosses his arms over his chest, turning to look at the opposite wall. It was better than watching the movie, anyway…

He lost his resolve after thirty seconds. "But you're always the one preaching about how true love can withstand anything and all that, so why would he break up with her?"

"You're still stuck on this?"

He shrugs, trying not to look that interested for the sake of his reputation. "It's just a harmless question."

Luckily for him, she seems not to find anything of it. "He was just trying to protect her from a bad life, I guess." She tosses her tissue over her shoulder, the moment of upset past, but her nose is still pink.

"Well, I don't know about that. What's her name seemed like a really independent girl. I mean, I'm sure she could handle whatever got thrown at her without his help."

She raises an eyebrow, giving him a quizzical look. "I could have sworn you said this movie was boring."

"I can multitask."

Kimiko goes to pause the DVD, the screen freezing on the couple. "Just look at his body language around her, Rai, he cares too much for her to let her try. Even if it isn't right." She tilts her head, looking at the picture adoringly.

Raimundo was suddenly very aware of his own body language. His knee was touching hers at that very moment, what would that come off as? But he had began the movie seated on the other side of the couch, that said something else, didn't it? He was feeling ill just thinking about Kimiko using her scary body language reading on him before. He didn't have to be careful with what he said, but now what he didn't?

Clearing his throat, for unknown reasons continued the conversation. "But if she knew that, why wouldn't _she_ point it out rather than freak out like she doe- did?" _Stop. Screwing. Up._

Kimiko's cheeks flush just as she also comes to the realization that they're very close together. "I guess because I, um, I mean _she_, was frustrated with him. And I guess _she_ was a little scared too."

He leans into her just the tiniest bit, hoping she won't notice. Their faces just inches apart, his voice is reduced to just a whisper. "Well, I guess _he_ just wants to protect her because he's in love with her."

Kimiko bites her bottom lip, her wintry blue gaze going from a point over his head to his eyes. "And _she_'s only frustrated because _she_ loves him too."

He can't think of the words to respond with, the hum of the TV filling the room in his place. Now was his chance, his first and probably only good opportunity to say something to her. He'd done this a million times over, but why was it so hard with this girl?

Instead, he shuffles down the couch, covering it with a fake cough. "But it doesn't matter, it's just a movie, after all." He tries saying with a normal tone, but his mouth feels dry.

Kimiko sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. "…I guess so."


	18. Video Chat

**Hey guys! It's been so long, I'm so sorry for holding this back! A word to the wise, never underestimate your teacher's ability to assign homework. Anyway, this episode features a special guest appearance by our own charmedprincess101, who was the first person to guess that the movie featured in the last chapter is the notebook! I hope I wrote you justice! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kimiko sat in her small cubicle, watching the game credits of Goo Zombies 11 roll by at an exceedingly slow pace. She sighed to herself, tossing her PDA into her trunk and rolling onto her back. Now that she was done with her game, she really had nothing to do…

As it turned out, staring at the ceiling was just as boring. Closing her eyes, she decided it would be okay if she just tried and get some sleep…

Someone else enters the common room, but Kimiko is too tired to care who. They shuffle around for a minute or so as she tried to ignore them. The familiar hum of a laptop starting up invades the empty air, and she automatically knew who it had to be. Clay wasn't one for electronics, and Omi probably didn't know _how _to use a computer in the first place…

No, no, Kimiko was going to keep her nose clean. She had gotten into a lot of trouble by meddling in the past, now would not be a good time. She would just ignore him. What did she care what he did with his free time, anyway?

Raimundo's computer started to… ring? Wait, it was none of her business.

Then a girl's voice. "Rai! It's so good to see you!"

"Hi, Nya." He sounded happy enough to see her.

"I'm sorry I had to ask you to video chat me, but I just had something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh, no problem. It's been so boring here I'm glad to have some kind of communication with the outside world." He joked, and her silver bell laugh flowed through the computer.

"I've missed your ever so charming sense of humour."

"It's funny, they can't seem to get enough of it here, either."

They laugh again, and Kimiko finds herself feeling a disturbance in her gut. She felt almost… jealous. That was usually her on the other end of the witty banter bit, and suddenly when Raimundo was doing it with someone else, she wanted it to be her.

No, she needed to clear her head, that was all. She needed some fresh air or some tea and she'd be all right. Jealous… over _Raimundo_… her brain must be melting from the video game.

Hoisting herself to sit on her knees, she slowly puts one leg out under her, then another, silently climbing to her feet. If she was careful enough, and with a little luck, he wouldn't spot her leaving.

"And… I've really missed you." She continues on.

"Nya, where are you going with this, exactly?"

"Well—who's that?"

Kimiko's falters, caught in the act of trying to escape. She turns her head, her gaze is met with Raimundo's green and Nya's brown. Really looking at the screen, she looks even prettier than she imagined; straight black hair with brown highlights that framed her face perfectly, gorgeous features and flawless dark skin.

"Hi…" she waves awkwardly, but is still unsuccessful in leaving, Raimundo planting a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let me introduce you."

Nya smiles but looks down, almost as if she's afraid to make eye contact. What would a girl like her have to be shy about?

"Ny, This is one of the other dragons, Kimiko." The discomfort of the whole situation didn't seem to affect Raimundo in the slightest.

Both girls exchanged friendly smiles, but the chat just turned into a dead end from there.

"Well, I've got to go." Nya sighs, still smiling but sounding a bit dissapointed.

"Didn't you want to ask me something important?" He says, giving her a quizzical look.

Looking from Raimundo to Kimiko, she only shakes her head. "No, I think you're fine just where you are."

"What?" Raimundo asks, but Nya's already logged off. "She was always kind of vague." Raimundo huffs, shutting the laptop.

"Want to go get some Wu and battle it out?" He asks, jumping to his feet quickly, offering her a hand up.

Taking it, she smiles. "I'll wipe the floor with you."

"It's no fun when you predict the future!" He moans, punching her on the shoulder.

Now things felt like they were normal. But if she got jealous every time Rai talked to a girl, that could only mean… no way. She didn't like him. Maybe a few hits to the head with the Fist of Tebigong would send her back into her right mind.


	19. The Green Eyed Monster

**I just realized, this is the second last one! I didn't even notice, I've had so much fun writing these! Well, we're not done yet, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hey there, cutie pie." A rather perfect looking girl giggles after not so accidentally bumping shoulders with the Shoku warrior. "What's your name?"

Raimundo grins sheepishly, letting himself get tugged away from the girl by the hand intertwined with his. "Sorry, already taken!"

She smiled and waved as the pair walked off. "Well if your ever looking for a good time, you know where to find me!"

Kimiko muttered something harsh under her breath. "You know where to find me!" She mimicked in a high pitched voice. "Like it wasn't obvious enough we were together!"

He let her seethe for a little bit as the couple winded their way through the metropolis that was the city of Hong Kong. He was as good as lost, but Kimiko seemed to know exactly how to get around, and he was just as good with letting her keep the lead while she was in this mood.

"What are you grinning about?" She finally asked at his chipper smile.

"Well, you're mad." He says, squeezing her hand.

"Of course I'm mad, I can't even go out in public without people trying to hit on my boyfriend."

He can only grin wider. "Please, Kimi, it's not even about me. They're all just jealous."

"And why would they be jelous, exactly?"

He stops them in the middle of the sidewalk, catching her off guard. Grasping her hand and cupping her cheek lightly with his other. "Because they know they can't compete with a girl like you."

Kimiko blushed furiously, bringing her own hand up to touch the one around her face. "You can only bring out the best in me."


	20. Smile for Me

**So... this isn't a confession chapter like I said it would be. To be honest, I worked at it so much, but it was just more of an 'Oh' ending than an 'Aw' ending; and they were pretty bad. I'm sorry about that, but I hope this will be just as an enjoyable ending. A sincere thank you to everybody that read this and supported me through all 20 chapters! You guys rock!**

* * *

Kimiko sighs, resting her chin on her palm as she stared out the window. Her warm breath fogged up the glass, and she jadedly traced little squiggles onto the pane.

It was the first snowfall of the season, which in her books was the best kind. She should be outside fooling around in the snow with her friends, and yet, here she was sick as a dog and trapped inside the temple. She watched Omi and Clay lobbing chunks of snow that were far too big to be considered snowballs at each other. She wished she could be out there with them so badly.

She looks down at her nails, trying to scrounge some kind of entertainment out of her bad manicure. Maybe she could repaint them to help the time pass...

Looking back up, Kimiko nearly jumps out of her chair to see someone staring back at her though the foggy glass. Raimundo grins at her, pulling down the tall collar of his jacket so you could see his entire face. He points at her, then draws a smiley face on the window.

She gives his half a smile, shaking her head to signal a no.

Raimundo frowns back, then grabs his cheeks, stretching them to make a silly face.

Kimiko giggles, but then proceeds to shake her head again.

The dragon of wind ducks under the window, popping back up a second later with a handful of snow. Scrunching up his face, he stuffs the snowball down the front of his jacket. He makes an exaggerated face like he was being petrified, then faints onto the floor.

This time she all but bursts out laughing, but when he surfaces again she only shakes her head.

Pursing his lips, he sheds his now soaked jacket and crosses his arms to think. He taps his chin animatedly, then raises a finger in the air like he just got a brilliant idea. Coming back up the window, he begins to trace out the message: 'I LUV U'.

She couldn't help but smile, reaching up to circle his smiley face, simultaneously pressing her nose lightly to the glass.

He gives her a lopsided smile, mirroring her actions and touching his nose to hers.

* * *

**Out of curiosity, which one was your favourite? n_n**


End file.
